Just This Once
by PixieStickRed
Summary: Eric and Grell are both suffering from their current relationships, and they end up finding an odd sense of comfort in one another.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji, or any of the characters in this this story._

_The initial inspiration behind this story came from the idea of Alan developing a relationship with somebody other than Eric. It was hard for me to write since I am an EricXAlan / Grelliam shipper... but I wanted to write about how these two might interact had those relationships fallen apart._

_That being said, this is my first published fanfiction, so please don't be too harsh! Reviews and critiques are more than welcome, but I would appreciate no flaming._

_On a side note, the third chapter of this fic contains yaoi. (Hence the 'M' rating) HOWEVER, if that's not your cup of tea, you can skip that chapter and the story will still make sense._

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Grell stormed from the office building, tears threatening to make their way down his face. No, he would not cry, not this time. He would not give William the satisfaction of letting him see tears. The redhead was furious! '_He has no right to treat a lady that way!' _Grell thought to himself, clenching his fists as he remembered all of the horrible things Will had said and done to him that afternoon. Grell _loved_ that man… "But sometimes…" he muttered to himself. "Sometimes, William… you're just impossible."

Usually, Grell would walk straight home from work, taking the nice little path through the park that he knew oh, so well. But tonight was different. Instead, he decided to take a few back alleys on the way to his small, lonely house. Secretly, he was hoping he would happen across some poor soul sitting in the dark… one that nobody would miss. After all, he needed _some_ way to vent how he was feeling… and painting somebody in that pretty, _pretty _red that he loved so much sounded just divine at the moment. "Wretched man!" Grell snarled, gritting his teeth and picking up the pace as he thought of his cold hearted supervisor once more. Not fully paying attention anymore as to where he was or which way he was going for that matter, Grell stared down at his chainsaw just as he turned the corner down a another unfamiliar alleyway, striding quickly through the darkness.

* * *

Eric Slingby had been out late drinking again. It seemed as if he visited the local pubs more frequently these nights… not that it mattered much. No amount of liquor in the world could clear his mind of the feelings that plagued him, though he would never admit to them. Taking the last swig of his rum, the tall shinigami paid his tab and stood up, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket. He badly needed a smoke. Slowly, he made his way to the pub's back exit and staggered into the pitch black alleyway, cigarette already in place in his mouth. He rummaged through his other pocket for his lighter, cursing under his breath as it took him a few moments to locate it. Once the object was found, he held it up in front of his face and flicked it on. He just stood there, staring at the flame for a moment, as if lost in a daze. "…Looks like yer my only light now." He whispered to himself, something tugging at his heart as he said the words. He pulled the lighter towards him, but just as the flame was about to make contact, somebody bumped into him, knocking the cigarette right from his mouth. He stumbled backwards and took a moment to collect himself as he looked towards the cause of the impact.

"Oi! Watch where yer goin' you bloody- Sutcliff?" Eric shook his head and did a double take at the redhead to make sure the alcohol wasn't just playing tricks on him. But there was no mistaking a man like that… even in the dark. It was Grell alright. "Watcha doin' at a place like this? Don't tell me yer workin' the streets now!" Eric teased, giving a gruff laugh. Everyone knew that Eric and Ronald were the only heavy drinkers of the office. It was a rare occasion that Grell actually went out with them on one of their drinking endeavors, but then again, it's been awhile since Eric's had a drink with the young blond as well…

"I most certainly am _not_ working the streets!" Grell huffed, not in the mood to deal with Eric's snide comments. Of all people, he just _had_ to run into Eric Slingby… the man was notorious for being a sarcastic asshole towards the redhead. "Look, I'm not in the mood to deal with you tonight Slingby, so if you'd be so kind as to step aside, then you'll save me the trouble of having to cut you to pieces." Grell chuckled darkly, shooting the other one of his shark-toothed grins.

"Aww, whatsa' matter Grell, Trouble in paradise?" Eric continued with his teasing, patting the redhead on the back and ignoring Grell's threats.

"I could say the same for you, Eric. What, with your precious Alan giving Ronnie so much attention these days." Grell's grin widened, knowing he had probably touched a nerve. If the other wanted to push him tonight, he going to push right back.

"Alan's just a friend, nothin' more." Eric said coldly, averting his gaze from Grell momentarily.

"Just a friend, eh~?" Grell cooed, getting back in Eric's face.

"That's what I said Sutcliff! A friend!" Eric finally snapped. Right afterwards, his eyes grew wide for a moment, having surprised himself with the sudden outburst. Taking a breath, he calmed himself back down. No reason to act so upset over somebody who was only a friend… right? He needed something to advert his attention, and he needed it fast. "Say, Sutcliff… I seem to be short a drinking partner this evenin.' How'd you like to come back to my place an' have a couple rounds, eh?" Eric suggested, trying to lighten up the mood a little and push his feelings aside. He had always secretly enjoyed hanging out with Grell, even if he did tease and insult him constantly. The redhead was the only one more insane than himself, and unlike the others of the office, Grell's crazy antics usually made him laugh. Besides, it seemed like both of them could use a friend tonight…

Grell crossed his arms and huffed. "Drink with _you?_ No thanks."

"Fine. Suit yerself." Eric shrugged, turning around to leave. He had no problem drinking alone, having done so for many nights now. It's not like he was about to beg the other for some company. That just wasn't Slingby's style. After only a few crooked steps, a gloved hand grabbed him by the shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"Eric wait!" Grell called after him. "I… suppose a drink or two would be alright." He said sheepishly, embarrassed for having given in. Truth be told, he did not want to be alone tonight… and Eric wasn't the _worst _company in the world. A few drinks, and then Grell could go home and forget about this awful night… just a few drinks.


	2. Chapter 2

Grell stared at the run-down house in disgust. Of course Eric Slingby would live in a dump like this… The redhead sighed. Being here was still better than being alone at his own house. Following the taller shinigami, Grell entered into Eric's home. Needless to say, the inside wasn't much different from the outside. The place looked completely trashed.

Seeing Grell's expression upon entering, Eric shrugged. "Sorry 'bout the mess. Ain't got no motivation to clean it these days without _him _gettin' on my case." Eric muttered, admitting more than he would have liked to on account of the alcohol. "Have yerself a seat Grell." He said, leaving the redhead standing at the door as he stumbled into the kitchen looking for more drinks. Eric Slingby never was one to be a gentleman. Still, Grell found the couch easy enough, despite the large messes scattered throughout the room. He kicked off his heels and sat down, trying his hardest to get comfortable. Eric emerged from the kitchen a few minutes later, carrying some of his strongest vodka and two shot glasses. He shoved some random things cluttering his coffee table to the floor, and placed the items down on it. Taking a seat next to Grell, he poured them both a shot. They both picked up their glasses and looked at each other for a moment.

"Cheers!" Eric exclaimed, giving one of his famous half-smirks before they both downed their first round of drinks.

"Ohh, my!" Grell squeaked, making a face after getting the vodka down. He wasn't very used to drinking such strong liquor… usually he stuck to only having a glass of red wine here and there.

Eric chuckled at the other's reaction. "Don't worry Sutcliff, a lightweight like you will only need a few more of these to knock ya on yer arse!" He smiled at Grell and poured him another glass. Grell was quickly proving to be a good distraction from his darker thoughts. He was really starting to feel happy the redhead decided to tag along with him, though of course he would deny this feeling.

The next few shots went down a lot easier for Grell. The two shinigami joked around and teased one another while they continued drinking, pushing both of their troubles to the back of their minds as they enjoyed each other's company. After about their fifth round, Grell set down his shot glass on the table with a wobbly hand. "You weren't joking Eric! I can barely remember why I'm here~!" He giggled cheerfully, the alcohol finally taking its full effect on him.

"I'm pretty gone meself." Eric chuckled, setting down his glass as well. The room definitely seemed like it was spinning at this point.

"Even though I can't fully remember why I'm here… I'm glad that I am." Grell smiled over at Eric, placing one of his dainty hands on top of one of Eric's rough ones.

Eric tried to stabilize himself for a moment, but the room continued to spin around him as the alcohol took over his body. He looked over to see the redhead smiling at him, and he felt a tug at his heart for the second time that night. The smile reminded him of something… of how he used to feel when he saw somebody's face light up with happiness… It seemed like it had been forever since he had been able to make another person smile like that… Acting on a sudden impulse, Eric grabbed Grell by the shoulders and yanked the redhead towards him, kissing him roughly on the lips.

Grell went wide eyed as the other kissed him. "E-Eric~!" He panted against the other's lips. He felt Eric's chin scruff brush against him… this was definitely _not_ the man he was used to kissing! It left the redhead feeling confused… but at the same time… wanted. Being wanted was something Grell seldom felt… and he had to admit, it was actually quite nice. He quickly found himself craving more of the feeling.

When they finally parted, Eric looked at Grell, feeling almost just as shocked as the other, but finding that he didn't want to stop there. Without saying a word and without thinking, he pushed Grell backwards onto the couch. Before the other could react, Eric pounced on top of him and attacked his lips again. This wasn't the partner he was used to, but Eric could care less at the moment. That man had walked out on him, so he needn't worry about how the other felt anymore. He could act on impulse, sleeping with whomever he pleased, whenever he pleased… just like he used to before he had met the brunette! Out of the spite he was feeling, Eric forced his tongue into Grell's mouth, deepening the kiss as he reached down to undo the other's trousers.

Grell swooned as Eric forced him down on the couch. His head was spinning and his heart was beating faster by the minute… but he was so utterly intoxicated by this sudden passion, this sudden feeling of being wanted, that he didn't have it in him to fight these feelings that were surfacing. Instead, he just let it happen. He kissed Eric back with just as much force, allowing their tongues to dance together as he moaned in the back of his throat. But then, Grell felt one of Eric's hands traveling lower, and a pang of guilt made its way into his mind. Grabbing Eric by the wrist before the other got any further, Grell looked up at him with a worried expression.

"Eric… I can't… what about Will…"

"Ahhh, bullocks to Will!" Eric retorted. He could care less what their stodgy supervisor thought of any of this. "What's it to him if ya have a little fun, eh? Besides, it's not like I'm goin' ta say nothin'!"

At the thought of William, Grell could feel the memories of earlier making their way in and out of his conscience, and he could faintly remember why he was here in the first place. William had told him that nobody would ever want to touch him… that he was disgusting… but William was wrong, right? Somebody was here, touching him and loving him, right? Slowly, Grell loosened his grip on Eric's wrist. "Alright… just this once…" He whispered, as if trying to convince himself that this was all okay to him. He wanted to feel wanted… he _needed_ to feel wanted… so he would give into this pleasure… just this once.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A REMINDER: **This chapter can be skipped if you do not wish to read the yaoi. _

* * *

Eric smirked as the grip on his hand loosened, glad that Grell had agreed for some fun. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the need to forget, or possibly a mixture of the two, but all Eric knew for sure was that he needed this just as bad as Grell did at the moment. "That's right, just a bit of fun." Eric said reassuringly. He leaned forward and nipped at Grell's neck, letting his hand finish the job it had set out to do. He slid off Grell's trousers in one swift motion, and tossed them carelessly onto the floor. Smirk still in place, he stared down at the redhead and reached a hand behind the other, circling his entrance teasingly with one of his fingers before pushing it in.

"Nghhhhh oh~!" Grell moaned, bucking against Eric's hand and writhing around underneath him. He grabbed Eric by his chin hairs and yanked him back to his mouth for more heated kissing. The taste of liquor on the other's tongue only served to turn him on further. In a bold move, Grell let one of his own hands travel to bulge in Eric's pants, and he began rubbing him through the fabric.

"That's it... touch me." Eric commanded, panting hard against Grell's lips while he continued to finger him.

Without any further hesitation, Grell undid Eric's belt and trousers, sliding his hand inside to grip Eric's length. His eyes went wide for a moment after realizing how well endowed the other reaper really was. Not that the surprise was an unpleasant one. He began slowly stroking the other, stopping when he reached the tip. Another surprise… was that a… ring he felt? Out of curiosity, Grell lightly tugged on the metal ring to see what kind of reaction it would have on the other.

Eric let out a low groan, closing his eyes as Grell played his unusual piercing. "Like it?" He purred into Grell's ear, giving it a good lick as he shoved a second finger into the redhead.

"Oh myyyy~ yes!" Grell cried out, the second finger adding a bit of welcomed pain to the masochistic redhead. He continued toying with the other's piercing… this was also another very pleasant surprise.

"Just wait till ya feel it inside you." Eric growled, now nibbling on Grell's ear as he scissored his fingers in and out of the other.

At those words, Grell could feel his whole body heat up, and he knew he couldn't wait another moment! "Oh god Eric, take me~!" he cried out, pulling the other's pants down far enough to fully expose him.

Eric grinned at the other's new found enthusiasm. "Eager now, aren't we?" he chuckled, glad his little… well, _not so little_ surprise had such a response on the other. That ring _had_ always been a crowd pleaser. Halting his ministrations and pulling his fingers out of the redhead, he reached over into the pile of random crap he had shoved off his coffee table, and found a small bottle of lubricant from amongst the wreckage. Obviously, Eric Slingby was not one that was bothered by leaving such personal items lying about. His previous lover had always been embarrassed by this fact, but it didn't seem that Grell would mind in the least. Eric slathered some of the substance onto his length and readied himself at Grell's entrance. Slowly, he began inching his way inside.

"_Nnnngh!_" Grell clenched his teeth and clawed at Eric's back as the other pushed his way in. "Fuck!" He cried out, tears welling up at the corners of his eyes from the exquisite pain he was feeling. He could only imagine how badly it would hurt if he were completely sober. Once the other was fully sheathed, Grell bucked his hips slightly to let the Eric know it was okay to move. He really didn't mind the pain at all, in fact, it only added to the pleasure of Eric being inside him.

With the indication that Grell was ready, Eric began moving within him, starting out slowly for the first few minutes, but quickly abandoning that rhythm to move much faster. "Hope you don't mind things a little rough!" He growled, biting down on Grell's neck and groaning as he took the other without mercy.

Grell was barely able to respond to Eric in anything but moans and gasps of pleasure. "E-Eric… Ahhhh~! Please… h-harder~!" he managed to get out after a few moments.

Complying with Grell's wishes, Eric slammed into the other even harder, angling his thrusts differently so he could go as deep as he possibly could.

Grell's eyes shot open as Eric changed his angle, the other's cock ring now brushing against that spot inside him that made him go crazy. "_YES! OH GOD, ERIC! YESSSS~!"_ He cried out, gripping the fabric of the sofa beneath him so hard that the old material stared to rip.

Eric grinned at finding the other's sweet spot. He slammed into it repeatedly, making sure it was well abused as he reached a hand down between him and the other reaper to grip Grell's length. He was getting close, but he would never live it down if he finished before Grell! So he began pumping the other's length in time with his thrusts, making sure he kept hitting that one spot within the other.

The moment Eric took hold of his arousal, Grell knew that he wouldn't be able to hold back any longer. "_ERIC~_!" He screamed, arching his back and closing his eyes tightly as he came hard onto his own clothing.

Feeling Grell clench around him while screaming out his name was enough to send Eric over the edge as well. He tossed back his head in pure bliss and let out a loud groan as he released into the redhead, filling him with his essence. Afterwards, he stared down Grell as he pulled himself out. Both of them were panting too hard to even speak for a few moments.


	4. Chapter 4

"Best fuck I've had in ages." Eric finally said through his heavy breaths, another smirk in place as he stood up from the couch. "Looks like you made quite a mess of yerself!" He chuckled, staring down at the clothing he neglected to remove from Grell's upper body.

Grell was too drunk and flustered to form any coherent thoughts in his head, let alone sentences. He nodded at Eric and blushed, attempting to sit up a little. Looking down at his clothing, Grell made a face.

Eric laughed again at the face he saw the redhead make, and said: "Just wait there Grell. I'll go fetch ya somethin' to wear!" With that he stumbled off to his bedroom, cursing as he tripped over a pile of who-knows-what on his living room floor.

Grell giggled at the tall reaper as he watched him attempting to make it to his bedroom. '_What a hopeless man._' He thought to himself, shaking his head. Once Eric was out of sight, he took off his soiled clothing, tossing the dirty vest and shirt next to the trousers Eric had thrown onto the floor earlier.

Moments later, Eric returned with one of his own white dress shirts and handed it to Grell. "I know it's a bit big for ya, but I ain't got any frilly undergarments for ya here!" Eric chuckled as Grell slipped into the shirt. It hung loosely on the slender redhead, falling just below his private areas. "Well, well, Sutcliff! It actually makes ya look kinda cute." Eric smirked, taking his seat back next to the redhead.

Grell blushed again at Eric's comment. "Stop teasing already!" he pouted, laying his head against Eric's chest and letting a yawn slip from his lips. It had been quite a night, and he really was exhausted.

Eric smiled down at Grell, seeing that the other was about ready to pass out. He began running his fingers through that fiery red hair of his until he felt the other drift off to sleep against him. Very slowly pulling out a cigarette and the lighter from his jacket pocket so as not to disturb the redhead, he finally took that much needed smoke from earlier. Eric took his first drag and exhaled slowly, staring down again at the other's sleeping form. "I really did mean it you know…" he said quietly, exhaling more smoke. "You really do look cute like that." He added, pecking Grell softly on the cheek.

* * *

Another fight with William, and Grell found himself standing in front of a house he'd grown all too familiar with the past few months. It was still nothing to look at, but not that Grell cared very much at this point. He sighed, taking another step closer, his heels clicked on the pavement as he walked slowly towards the door. It was always a mental battle with himself when he came here. He honestly wasn't sure why he did… but the fact of the matter was, something just kept pulling him back… After all, just one more time couldn't hurt, right? Grell pulled the spare key he was given from his pocket and twisted it into the door until he heard a click. "_Just once more…_" Grell thought to himself, stepping inside and locking the door behind him.


End file.
